A conventional imaging apparatus, such as a professional video camera to be used in producing a video film or the like, is relatively large in size and is heavy. In view of this, PTL 1 discloses the provision of a shoulder pad on the bottom surface of an imaging apparatus so that the imaging apparatus can be carried on a person's shoulder at the time of imaging. Since such an imaging apparatus has a heavy lens at its front portion, a grip unit is provided at the lens so that stable imaging can be performed.